


Guilt

by premiumcable



Series: TWD Fics [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premiumcable/pseuds/premiumcable
Summary: While working in the pantry, you're tasked with heading over to the Grimes' house with formula for Baby Judith. While you're there you hear Rick calling your name, but when you walk upstairs you are surprised at what you uncover.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at grimes-slut! Enjoy!

He knew it was wrong to want you, but he couldn’t help it. You had awakened something within him that he thought had been extinguished long ago. No matter how much he ached for you, he would never make any advances because of your age. You were only a few years older than his son and he couldn’t imagine his reaction and the reactions of others in your group if he’d made a move on you. So he had resigned himself to quick glances when no one was looking and quiet longing.

But little did he know, you were harboring quite the attraction for the older man yourself. His gruff exterior and dominating presence were such a turn on for you. You loved a man who wasn’t afraid to take control and Rick had displayed on more than one occasion that he definitely wasn’t one to shy away from those situations. But he never gave any indication that he thought of you than just another member of the group.

He’d seen you earlier today walking down the streets of Alexandria in those shorts that drove him crazy. It made him want nothing more than to walk over to you, throw you over his shoulder to take you home and fuck you senseless. He watched you from his porch for a few moments focusing on your hips as they swayed from side to side, he could feel his blood rushing downward as he hardened inside his jeans. Everyone had already left for the day so he headed back inside to take care of the not-so-little situation you had caused.

Sitting on his bed, he pulled his shirt over his head, unzipping his jeans to pull out his aching cock. He swirled his thumb over the tip, gathering the leaking precum and using it for lubrication as he began stroking up and down. Rick closed his eyes and pictured you spread out on the bed beneath him, you breasts bouncing up and down from the force of his thrusts. He moaned at the thought and increased the speed of his ministrations. Lost in his pleasure, he didn’t hear a knock coming from downstairs.

Today you were going to be helping Carol and Olivia in the pantry. Glenn, Abraham, and Michonne had gone on a run and found an old cabin that hadn’t been touched. They brought back enough to hold you all over for about a month and everything needed to be put into inventory and divided into rations.

“Olivia, where do you want me to store all the baby formula for Judith?” You inquired, holding 3 full tins in your arms.

“You can go ahead and take those over to Rick’s, he said this morning that we needed to go on a run for some more,” Carol interjected as she packed away some MRE’s into a plastic tub.You nodded and left the pantry, walking in the direction of the Grimes’ house.

Stepping on the porch, you knocked softly not wanting to intrude. When there was no response you went ahead and let yourself in. Placing the formula on the counter in the kitchen, you turned around to leave and head back to the pantry.

“Fuck!”

You turned your head towards the stairs at the exclamation echoed through the house. You recognized the voice as Rick’s, it sounded strained and you worried that the man might be in pain. Hesitantly, you walked over to the stairs and climbed them, listening intently. 

You didn’t hear anything else, but when you had reached the top of the stairs you heard his voice again.

“Y/N….”

Confused, you walked down the hallway towards the closed door thinking maybe he had seen you walk over to the house through the upstairs window. Opening the door, you were shocked by what you saw. Rick sat on his bed, eyes closed, with his jeans open and pulled down to his knees and his hand stroking his large erection while moaning your name. Your gasp aloud, alerting him to your presence, his eyes snap open and he looks over at you standing next to the door in horror. He quickly turns around and grabs one of the throw pillows that had been resting at the head of the bed to cover himself.

“Y/N! What are you doing in here?” He asks, his face red from embarrassment at being caught in the act. You gape at him in shock, was he pleasuring himself…thinking about you? But he had never made any indication that he felt that way about you.

“I brought some formula for Judith. I, um, I heard you call from downstairs and I thought you might have been in pain or something, but then I heard you call my name. I assumed you’d seen me from the window up here. I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to in-intrude on your, um, private time.” You stumbled over your words as you struggled to get a grasp on the situation.

As surprised as you were you couldn’t deny that you didn’t relish in the idea of him picturing you while stroking his cock. A wicked idea pops in your head and you move slowly towards the half-naked man sitting on the bed.

“Y/N, you should probably go. Please don’t tell anyone about what you saw here. I’m sorry you saw this,” He says, his voice a little higher in pitch from the embarrassment.

“Why were you saying my name if you didn’t know I was here Rick?” You ask with a small smirk on your lips.

“Um-I-I,” He stammers, trying to think of a valid excuse, but you interrupt him before he can say anything else.

“Were you thinking about me in here?” His eyes widen at the question.

“What! No, I wasn’t.” He protests weakly.

“I think you were Rick, and I can’t tell you how wet it makes me knowing that you’re in here stroking your cock while thinking about me.” You move closer to him and kneel in front of his legs.

“W-what are you doing?” He asks nervously at your sudden movement.

“Come on Rick, I know you want me. The proof is right there under that pillow.” You say as you reach your hand forwards tugging gently on it and pulling it away. His hard erection is exposed and leaking, you lick your lips at the sight. He places his hands on your shoulders to stop you from moving any closer.

“Y/N w-we can’t do this. It's not right.” He says and you look up, meeting his gaze with a small pout on your lips.

“Just let me suck it, Rick, please? I’ll be a good girl and I won’t tell anyone, I promise, it’ll be our little secret.” You say and tilt your head a little to the side. He groans at your words. 

“Fuck,” He says and you can hear the resolve in his voice weakening, but he still doesn’t give in.

“Please, Rick? You have no idea how bad I want you to fuck my mouth.” His eyes darken with lust at your words.

“You promise you won’t tell anybody?” He asks and you nod at his words.

“I promise, it’ll just be a one-time thing and you don’t have to do anything for me,” He leans backward on the bed and you hesitantly reach forward and grasp his erection. He lets out a moan at the feeling.

“Oh my god Rick, you’re so hard. Is this all for me?” You say as you lean forward and lick up the underside of his cock before gathering his precum and moaning at the taste.

“Mmmm, you taste so fucking good. I could suck you off all day.” You say before wrapping your lips around the head, swirling your tongue around his head and using your hand to stroke what you couldn’t fit in your mouth. Which was quite a bit, he was much larger than anyone else you had been with.

“Oh my god,” He groans at your words. He couldn’t believe this was happening, he couldn’t believe you were on your knees in front of him with his cock in your mouth. 

You continued bobbing your head up and down his erection, quickly reaching your other hand up and cupping his sack in your hand, rolling gently. He lets out a noise that sounds like half-groan and half-whimper. You’re drenched at this point and aching. You moan softly as you clench your thighs together, seeking to alleviate the pressure. It wasn’t much of a relief, but it would do for now. You’d probably have to touch yourself later.

Rick’s hands grasp in your hair and he moans from the vibrations of your soft moans. He slowly starts guiding your head up and down his cock, going deeper with every stroke. His moans get louder and he pushes your head down, his cock hitting the back of your throat and making you gag.

“Oh fuck!” He exclaims at the sensation of your throat swallowing around his length. He holds you there for a moment and your eyes water before he lets you back up. You catch your breath for a second, still stroking him before putting him back in your mouth. Grabbing his hand, you place it back on your head and look up at his face. A grin crosses his lips at your actions and he continues to push your head up and down his cock.

“You like that, Y/N? Huh? You like it when I fuck your mouth?” He asks and you moan, nodding.

“Goddamn girl,” He moans as you continue your motions for a few seconds before he pulls you off his cock. You sit back on your legs and look up at him, pouting at the loss.

“I know you said this would be all about me, but I have to fuck you. Is that okay with you?” He says and you nod eagerly before he reaches down and pulls you upwards before crashing his lips to yours. You moan into the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling yourself tight against the hard planes of his toned chest. This all felt like a dream to you, one like all the others you’d had where you woke up aroused and disappointed.

He breaks the kiss and pulls your shirt over your head before unhooking your bra and leaving them both scattered carelessly on the floor. You assist him by unbuttoning your jeans and pushing them off your legs, leaving you only in your little black panties. Rick’s eyes rake over your body hungrily and you shiver in anticipation of what’s to come. He pushes you backward and the back of your knees hit the bed. You sit in front of him and pull yourself up higher on the bed, lying down on your back. He kicks his jeans the rest of the way off and climbs on the bed. 

Kneeling, he hooks his fingers under the sides of your panties and pulls them down your legs before throwing them over his shoulders. Rick’s hands rest on your bent knees, pulling them apart before moving closer to your pussy.

“I want you to fuck me, Rick. Please.” You interrupt and he looks up at you and moves up the length of your body before kissing you harshly, settling his hips between your thighs. His erection lays heavy against your inner thigh. 

“You ready, Y/N?” He asks, lining himself up with your entrance. You nod enthusiastically before letting out a harsh cry as he slowly enters you, just the tip at first before pushing the rest of his impressive length inside you.

“Oh my god Rick!” You whimper as he immediately begins moving. His hand grasps under your knee, pulling upward until your leg is resting on his shoulder. The change in angle allows him to thrust deeper. He’s making you feel sensations you’d never thought were possible.

“You’re so tight, Y/N. Fuck, your pussy is so good.” He whispers huskily as his eyes watch your breasts bounce with every thrust. It was better than anything he could have conjured in his mind. A particularly deep thrust makes you cry out harshly as the tip of his cock brushes over a bundle of nerves inside of you.

“Oh my god, right there!” He listens and adjusts himself; making every thrust of his cock hit that spot inside you. Your eyes roll back at the sensation as you babble incoherently about how good he’s making you feel.

It doesn’t take long for you to approach your orgasm; you can feel a warming sensation developing within you as your walls slowly tighten.

“Oh Rick, you’re gonna make me come!” You scream and he moves his hand over your clit, brushing once, twice before you spasm in ecstasy.

“Oh…. my…. god Rick! You fuck me so good!” You cry as you feel your pussy gush all over his still thrusting cock.

“That’s it Y/N, come all over my cock. Squeeze me tight, baby.” He says as he fucks you through your high, his thrusts slowing a bit and deepening to prolong your orgasm. Slowly, you feel yourself winding down from your explosive high. You look up at him; his brow is furrowed as he tries to stave off his release. You run your hands up your body to your breasts, pinching your nipples to entice him.

“I want you to come inside me. Pound me full of your cum Rick!” You cry and he moans at your words, his thrusts increasing in speed.

“Oh fuck!” He cries in ecstasy as he gets closer and closer.

“Come on Rick, give it to me.” You plead huskily as you purposefully tighten your walls around his erection. He lets out a long moan and you feel the gush of his release inside you.

“Mmmmm, there it is.” You whimper as he thrusts through his orgasm before leaning over you, taking your lips with his. He withdraws his rapidly softening cock from inside your walls and moves over onto his back, closing his eyes. You stay still, unsure of what to do with yourself. Should you get up and leave? Stay? You both agreed this was a one-time thing, but his arm wrapping around your shoulder and pulling you close to him breaks you out of your anxious thoughts.

“I don’t care what anyone says, I’m never fucking letting you go.” You smile at his words and lay your head on his chest. He presses a kiss on the top of your head and you close your eyes in contentment.


End file.
